whendestiniescollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Nalamon
Nalamon 'is an Original Digimon creature from the crossover of Digimon Adventure and Sailor Moon, otherwise known as When Destinies Collide. “Nalamon” is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. The most well-known appearance of Nalamon is in the WDC series as the partner of Catherine Shields/Sailor Melody. The Nalamon of WDC also appears in the sequel series When Destinies Collide:02 and all the WDC/02 related movies. 'Appearance Nalamon appears similar to a tan colored Lion cub, with large silver gloves with black claws sticking out of it and sparkling blue eyes. She speaks in a soft, drawling voice. Her name, "Nalamon," comes from "Nala", the name of the lioness from Disney’s “The Lion King”. 'Description' Nalamon was created along with the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, as part of a project to help balance the good and evil in the Digital World. But unlike the other partner digimon, Nalamon comes from a time where Digimon and Humans live together in Peace. But something had happened that changed the timeline, thus having Nalamon and Catherine travel to the past to change it back to normal. Nalamon makes her first appearance in the series as her Champion level, Lionessmon. Her first appearance is in Chapter 21 “Home Away From Home”, when Lionessmon fought off Ogremon when he went to the Real World the same time Tai and Mina and their respected Digimon went back. Her first appearance as her Rookie form was in the chapter “Out On The Town” when Melody and Nalamon appeared to help out Matt, Piper, TK, and their Digimon in a rooftop battle against Myotismon. After that, Nalamon and Catherine showed up at Piper’s front door and then on were seen with her. The DigiDestined and their Digimon, along with Wizardmon, fought Myotismon to save Kari and Catherine. During the battle, Wizardmon sacrificed himself for Kari and Gatomon. Nalamon (as Lionessmon) and Super Sailor Melody were devastated by this act, Melody’s Crest of Melody activated, enabling Lionessmon to Digivolve to Ultimate level, Ziramon. Together Ziramon and Angewomon defeated Myotismon, with Angewomon’s ‘Celestial Arrow’ attack. However, Myotismon's entity endured and he became VenomMyotismon. After the following battle Nalamon accompanied Catherine and the other DigiDestined back to the Digital World to fight the Dark Masters. Nalamon returned as a main character in the second Digimon season, WDC 02: A New Destiny Arises. Four years had passed since the adventures of the original DigiDestined, and now, a human calling himself the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World and enslaving the Digimon. Nalamon was reunited with Catherine, who had decided to stay in hopes of reuniting with Nalamon again. Nalamon was among four of the old generation Digimon to gain the ability to Armor Digivolve, a new form of digivolving. Because of the Digimon Emperor's control spires, Nalamon was no longer able to Digivolve into her Champion form, and instead fought in her two Armor forms - Leopadramon and Raidramon. Nalamon is also one of the digimon to appear in the Real World as her rookie level, when traveling back after a long day in the Digital World. During the Christmas arc, Nalamon, with the power from Azulongmon's DigiCore, gains the ability to Digivolve to Ultimate level again. During the “Digimon World Tour 3-part saga”, Nalamon travels to New York City, New York with Catherine, Davis, and Veemon in order to help out Serena Tsukino, Darien Shields, and their Digimon, Palmon and Dorumon. At the end of WDC 02: A New Destiny Arises, Nalamon is seen with a grown-up Catherine, who has married Davis. A Cubmon is also seen with Catherine and Davis’ daughter, whose brother has a DemiVeemon. Attacks: *'Lightning Claw: '''Delivers an electrifying punch to her enemies *'Cat’s Eye Hypnosis: Her eyes glow and her enemy is stunned for a short time '''Other Forms The name "Nalamon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Nalamon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of different forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her preferred form and the one she spends most of her time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. 'Digi-Egg' YukimiBotamon’s Digi-Egg was found in the time-period Catherine came from. She found it at a young age and nurtured it for a few months before it hatched into a YukimiBotamon. 'YukimiBotamon' YukimiBotamon is Nalamon’s Fresh form. She is in the form the first few months of her life, before gaining the strength to Digivolve into Cubmon. 'Cubmon' Cubmon is Nalamon’s In-Training form. Cubmon only appeared when Nalamon De-Digivolves from Ziramon, and later on, from the DNA form of Hippogriffomon. 'Lionessmon' Lionessmon is an Animal Digimon, and Campion level of Nalamon. Her name and appearance is derived from the Lioness, a female Lion. First appearing in the 21 chapter/episode/installment of When Destinies Collide, appearing to fight off an Ogremon that had found his way to the Real World. Using her power, she swung him into the Dimensional Rift, sending him home. After that battle, she appeared next to her DigiDestined partner, Sailor Melody. Lionessmon is then seen appearing in more fights until she officially joins the rest of the Partner Digimon. After that, she is a valuable ally when fighting the next enemies. Other than being used for battle, Lionessmon was sometimes used as a quick get-away. One example is when Sailor Melody left after she aided the other DigiDestined in battle. Attacks: *'Desert Claw': Swipes her paws and scratches her enemy. 'Ziramon' Ziramon is an Animal Digimon whose design is derived from a white Lioness, and her name is derived from “Zira” the main antagonist from The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride. Although “Zira” does mean ‘Hate’ in the Swahili language, Ziramon’s role and personality are the exact opposite in nature to her name’s meaning. Z iramon debuted during the final battle against Myotismon in When Destinies Collide. The sacrifice of Wizardmon and Kari's mourning activated the Crest of Melody, allowing Lionessmon to Digivolve into Ziramon. She then used her "Heaven's Light" to stun Myotismon and replenish the strength of the Chosen Digimon, and "Zion Roar" to help defeat Myotismon. Ziramon was also a powerful ally in the fight against VenomMyotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. After Catherine used the power from the Crest of Melody to free the Sovereigns, Nalamon supposedly lost the power to become Ziramon. Three years after releasing the Sovereigns, in WDC 02: A New Destiny Arises, Nalamon and the other older DigiDestined Digimon had their powers restored by one of Azulongmon's DigiCores. This allowed Nalamon to once again assume her Ultimate form. Since then, Ziramon has appeared more than Leopadramon, Raidramon, and Nalamon to battle the new Digimon enemies sent by Daemon. She was with ExVeemon during the World Tour in New York City. She gave her last ounce of energy to Imperialdramon so he could defeat SkullSatamon. Ziramon appears one last time on the WDC 02: A New Destiny Arises finale when the group was transported to a dimension where (according to Gennai) "wishes can become reality". Here, Nalamon was able to digivolve into all of four forms at once. Attacks: ''' * '''Heaven’s Light: A light emitted from her white gemstone, replenishes her allies and doubles their powers. *'Zion’s Roar': A shrieking roar that disrupts her enemies balance, thus rendering them powerless. 'Bastetremon' Although never appearing in neither When Destinies Collide or its sequel, Bastetremon is Nalamon’s Mega-Level form. However she does appear in the WDC02 movie, 'The Golden DigiEggs'. Her name is derived from “Bastet” the name of the ancient Egyptian Goddess of Cats. Attacks: *'Imperial Judgment: '''Twirls her staff and creates a white spear, destroys her enemy upon contact. 'Armor Digivolutions' 'Leopadramon: The Guardian of Melody' Leopadramon the “Guardian of Melody” is the form Nalamon becomes when she Armor Digivolves using the DigiEgg of Melody. Nalamon first became Leopadramon when the Digi-Egg of Melody was found. Nalamon and her partner Catherine, along with Kari and Gatomon, TK and Patamon, and Rini and Biyomon ended up in a cave after escaping from attacking Tyrannomon. Catherine managed to open the DigiEgg and evoked its power, allowing Nalamon to Armor Digivolve to Leopadramon. '''Attacks:' *'Blizzard Rain': Fire’s small ice-like projectiles from her wings. *'Arctic Winds': Flaps her wings, creating an icy storm. *'Silver Lasso': Leopadramon partners with Phoenixmon to bind enemies with a rope of Silver Light. 'Raidramon: The Storm of Friendship' Raidramon, the “Storm of Friendship” is formed from Nalamon digivolving with the Digi-Egg of Friendship. The Digi-Egg of Friendship first appeared during the fight against MetalGreymon and Cerberumon, who are controlled by the Digimon Emperor. Catherine’s desire of wanting to help her friends evoked the Digi-Egg's power, allowing Nalamon to Armor Digivolve to Raidramon and destroy the Dark Spiral controlling Cerberumon. After Ken renounced his evil persona, Nalamon was able to Digivolve into her natural champion form- Lionessmon. Raidramon was no longer needed as a fighting form, but her speed meant he was used as a means of transportation or to help destroy The Control Spires. Attacks: *'Thunder Blast': Strikes with a bolt of lightning. *'Lightning Blade': Fires a bolt of lightning from the blade on his forehead. *'Electric Bite': Electrifying bite attack. 'Hippogriffomon' Hippogriffomon is a Mythical Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological hippogriff. It is a mythical beast Digimon which has the appearance of a composite animal. In WDC 02, it is also the DNA Digivolved form of Birdramon and Lionessmon, combining the features and attributes of a Bird type Digimon with that of a Beast type. Some of Hippogriffomon’s recognizable parts are Birdramon’s beak, wings, hind feet, and tail, and Lionessmon’s fur color, and front feet. Hippogriffomon was first formed when the DigiDestined are trying to protect the Destiny Stones from BlackWarGreymon. Rini and Catherine are tired of getting there late and would like to protect at least one Destiny Stone. Due to their will, their Armor Digimon (Phoenixmon and Raidramon) are fighting as hard as they can. But BlackWarGreymon defeats them, reverting them back to their Rookie forms. But somehow they find the strength to Digivolve to Champion level (Birdramon and Lionessmon). At that moment, the hearts of Rini and Catherine were beating as one, causing their Digimon partners to merge. The newly formed Hippogriffomon managed to aid the newly digivolved, MagnaAngemon, and tried to defeat BlackWarGreymon, but in the end, they loose the fight, and the Destiny stone. Hippogriffomon eventually became essential to fight the likes of Arukenimon, Mummymon and BlackWarGreymon. Cubmon and Yokomon are the forms which Hippogriffomon De-Digivolves to. Attacks: *'Heat Wave': Forms an extremely high-temperature wind by flapping her wings. *'Sonic Voice': A shrieking sound that stuns and confuses her enemy. Category:Partner Digimon Category:Profile